Icefern
Iceshade is a white she-cat with black tabby spots on her toes, black and barley visible silver flecks scattered through her pelt and ice blue eyes. She is a warrior in LightClan. She is roleplayed by Aspen. History~ Icy was born to Snowing and Darkdeep as a rouge with one brother, Badger, and one sister, Fern, in the middle of Autumn. About four moons after birth, Snowing is murdured by Darkdeep and as a result, Darkdeep begins to rape Icy and Fern. Badger trys to stop his father, but instead his father just makes Badger rape his sisters. Icy has a litter of two kits when she is five moons old. She names them Snow, for her mother, and Holly. Fern runs away after giving birth to a single kit, a tom named Swift. Darkdeep rapes the kits and the she-kits die before they give birth. Darkdeep kills Swift right after Snow and Holly die. Eventually, Badger and Icy kill Darkdeep due to his evil ways. When they are nine moons old, Icy and Badger join LightClan as Badgerpaw and Icepaw. Icepaw's mentor is Daisysparkle and Badgerpaw's is Kitetail. Badgerpaw seems to show a liking to the deputy, Orangefrost. Icepaw is slightly jealous of this because Badgerpaw likes a she-cat that doesnt even notice him. Eventually, Icepaw and Badgerpaw become warriors with the names Iceshade and Badgerpelt. She gains her frist apprentice, Flarepaw. When Bluespike, Redfist and Twotail join LightClan, Iceshade acts like she hates them but she really has a tiny crush on Bluespike. Iceshade goes into the forest and talks to Redfist. She now seems to be friends with the handsome tom. After a four moon timeskip, Iceshade is seen in camp staring sadly at her paws. Flarehope then comes up to her and asks her whats wrong. Iceshade snaps that nothing is wrong and walks away. Personality~ Before her mother, Snowing's death, Iceshade is very kind and caring. After this, Iceshade grows more secluded and sassy. Once she joins LightClan, Iceshade is very bossy, sassy and loud mouthed, yet she is secretly very emotional and caring. Family~ Mother~ Snowing - Deceased, Residence Unknown Father~ Darkdeep - Deceased, Residence Unknown Brother~ Badgerpelt - Alive, LightClan Sister~ Fern - Alive, Residence Unknown Daughters~ Snow - Deceased, Residence Unknown Holly - Deceased, Residence Unknown Nephews~ (Fern's Son) Swift - Deceased, Residence Unknown Education~ Mentor(s)~ Daisysparkle - Alive, LightClan Apprentice(s)~ Flarehope (former)- Alive, LightClan Ceremonies~ Rouge To Apprentice~ Bravestar: Icy, you will be known as Icepaw. Your mentor is Daisysparkle. Badger, you will be known as Badgerpaw. Your mentor is Kitetail. Cats of LightClan: Icepaw! Badgerpaw! Icepaw! Badgerpaw! Apprentice To Warrior~ Coming soon! Quotes~ Coming soon! Powers~ *Future Sight ~ Iceshade can see the future about ten minutes before it happens. *Extra Strength ~ Due to being part Star Cat. *Extra Speed ~ Due to being part Star Cat. *Reading Auras ~ Eventually, she will gain this power. *Mind Reading ~ Eventually, she will gain this power. *Life Sight ~ Eventually, she will gain this power. Trivia~ *She has a crush on both Bluespike and Redfist. *She wished that her warrior name was Icesnow, for her mother or Icefern, for her sister. *She is part Star Cat. *She a Psychic Cat. *She truthfully doesnt really like her warrior name that much because it reminds her of her father. *She one day will be able to read auras, read thoughts and know someone's life by touch. *Fern, Iceshade's sister, is still alive and will eventually come to live in LightClan. *If she ever has kits, she might name them Swiftkit, Snowkit and Hollykit, for her deceased kits and her deceased nephew. Images~ Character Art~ Real Life Image~ Category:She-cat Category:She-cats Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Star Cat Category:Psychic Cat Category:Cats of Clans Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats Category:Cats of LightClan Category:Raped She-cat Category:Raped she-cat